I wish you knew
by Mysconesarestones
Summary: Arthur is blind and Alfred just wishes he could see how beautiful he is. Rated for slight gore and major bullying in the first chapter. Blind!Arthur AU - human! AU USUK in that order
1. How it happened

As long as Arthur could remember, Alfred was there with him. The American had lived down the street since the two were infants and they had always been friends. It was odd though since the two couldn't be more different, especially as they grew up.

Arthur became more interested in the internet and having friends online. He started wearing more punk clothes and started liking bands like Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. He made lots of friends online that had similar interests and was constantly talking to them. Arthur always had time to be with Alfred though, whether they were going to the movies or just chilling around each other's houses together.

Alfred had joined the football, soccer and cross country teams and was extremely popular at school, unlike Arthur, who didn't much like talking to people offline. No one could understand why they were friends since Alfred was cheerful and liked everyone, whereas Arthur was quiet and didn't talk or really smile much. Alfred could always drag a smile out of him though. He was the only one.

The two did everything together. Nothing came between them until 10th grade... Now, not many people liked Arthur but the football team seemed to have a particular hatred for him.

Arthur always figured this was because Alfred would ditch victory parties to hang out with him or when things like homecoming rolled around and naturally, no one wanted to go with the weird punk kid who didn't say much, Alfred would go with Arthur and they would laugh together about silly things in the corner of the room without really joining in on the party.

A few times, Arthur would have shown up early for the football practices to watch Alfred and some of the team members would find it hilarious to beat him up and cram him in a locker before the American came. Since he was fairly small and the lockers were about six and a half and just wide enough for Arthur to fit without being too cramped.

Alfred would come into the locker room to change and find him because he heard Arthur weakly banging on the door in hopes that Alfred would hear. He would always help him out of the dark, metal prison and make sure he was still breathing before taking him to the car.

Alfred would ditch practice after that and take Arthur to his house where Arthur's mom would patch him up and they'd watch movies together, Alfred worrying over Arthur because of whatever head injuries he had gained that time and Arthur would just smile tiredly and say he was ok.

This had caused Arthur to stop going to his practices and Alfred became extremely protective of the small Brit. This was fine for a little while but then there was the big game. Alfred didn't want Arthur to go but he did anyway, insisting that he should be there for him.

Now Arthur was inside another locker, but this time he wasn't conscious at all. Alfred was on the field, panicking on the inside since he knew that when Arthur said he would be there, he wouldn't back out. Being the quarterback, this affected the game and they lost. Alfred sprinted to the locker room the second he could and desperately shouted Arthur's name. "Arthur? Arthur!" He saw a large spot of blood on the corner of the wall with a small trail of crimson drops that lead to a locker and his stomach dropped. Oh god…

Alfred threw open the locker and caught Arthur when he tumbled out. "Arthur? It's ok, you're safe now…" Arthur was silent, eyes shut. Alfred felt something wet on the arm he was using to support the back of Arthur's head and his own blood ran cold when he realized Arthur was bleeding badly from a gash in the back of his head. "Oh my god, Arthur…"

He picked up the unconscious Brit and ran across the campus to the parking lot to his car as fast as possible, trying not to jostle Arthur's head too much. He laid Arthur down in the back seat and drove to the nearest hospital. The next hour was a bit of a blur. All Alfred remembered was calling their parents and being forced to go home, even though he fought with his mom to stay at the hospital for when Arthur woke up. The doctor's said it would be a while till he did and promised him he could come back tomorrow and check on him.

Alfred finally agreed but he barely slept that night, terrified for Arthur's health. He finally fell into a fitful sleep at around 2 AM. His mom shook him awake at around 9 AM and Alfred had never gotten ready faster. Soon, they were at the hospital and Alfred was at Arthur's side. The Brit still wasn't awake and it terrified Alfred to see him so still, barely breathing with the white bandage around his head and the cuts and bruises on his skin.

He was sitting in the chair next to the bed alone in the room since their parents had gone to sort something out with the doctor, holding Arthur's hand and staring down at the floor when he heard Arthur whisper his name. Alfred's head snapped up and he was met with Arthur's emerald eyes staring at him. For a second his eyes looked cloudy but Alfred tried not to worry about it, telling himself it was a trick of the light.

"Arthur. You're awake…" Alfred breathed out in relief.

"Mhmm…." He mumbled. "What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train…"

"At the football game… The team got a hold of you and I'm pretty sure you hit your head on the corner of a wall…" Alfred aid, sounding extremely worried. "Do you need anything? Food, water, pain meds?"

Arthur closed his eyes for a minute before looking back at Alfred. "Could I have those pain meds? And... Could you sit with me up here…? It makes me feel better to have you with me, safer…"

Alfred's expression softened and he nodded a bit, climbing into bed carefully. Arthur rested his head on Alfred's chest and Alfred put an arm around him, rubbing his back comfortingly. He pressed the call nurse button and once Arthur had some medicine in him, the nurse left.

Arthur's mom came in, looking exhausted. She had stayed up all night with her son. She smiled, relived, when she saw that Arthur was awake. "Art? I'm going to go get some breakfast from the cafeteria, ok? I might go home to change and get cleaned up then come back. I will be back though, alright."

"Alright. It's ok…" Arthur mumbled, the pain meds making him tired. His mom left and left the two alone. In the times previous to this, it was normal for them to be in this position after Arthur was hurt. Alfred liked having his arm around Arthur, to be able to protect him, and Arthur liked being close to Alfred, knowing he could relax and nothing bad would happen since the American was there.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, Arthur…" Alfred whispered, continuing to rub his back soothingly.

"I'll be ok… Just one thing…" Arthur said softly, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"What is it, Art? I can get you anything you need…"

"I can't see."

* * *

**A.N. **Arthur currently had retinal detachment if you're wondering. This can happen if you've had a very hard hit to the head, usually a concussion (in Arthur's case ,when his head was hit on the corner of the wall) and the retina comes detached. This can result in blindness that will be permanent unless treated quickly.


	2. Learning how to live again

**A.N. **Thank you so much to **MRoshka **for explaining more about what it's like to be blind!

_Edit: _Thanks to **MRoshka**, I now know that you can only have retinal detachment from a blow if you have a pre-existing condition like high myopia (explanation at bottom)

* * *

"I can't see."

Alfred briefly remembered the way Arthurs eyes had looked blurry and he froze. "Y-You what?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, well, he was looking at Alfred's ear, thinking it was his face. "I just can't see. Everything's black."

Alfred hesitantly touched the side of Arthur's eye, making is flinch, as he didn't expect it and couldn't see it coming. Alfred drew his hand back. "Sorry. Why didn't you say something to me or the nurse? You seemed just fine when you first woke up…"

Arthur sighed softly, nuzzling into Alfred's chest. "I didn't want you to worry more… You already seemed stressed enough because of me…"

Alfred rubbed Arthur's back, looking down at him. "It's alright. I wasn't stressed. Just really worried. Hell, you almost died!"

Arthur seemed to realize something and sat up suddenly. "Al, I can't go to school. I can't go online and talk to Francis or Ivan or… I can't do anything…"

"Arthur, please lay back down. You'll re-open the gash in your head…" Alfred said in a slightly worried tone, carefully watching the bandage on the back of Arthurs head in fear that a red stain would suddenly appear.

Right on cue, Arthurs head started throbbing and he winced, putting a hand over where the gash was. He slowly laid back down with his head on Alfred's chest, blinking quickly.

Arthur never cried and he refused to now. Alfred had seen him cry a total of twice in his life and both times were when he had been beaten up by the football team and crammed into a locker. I broke Alfred's heart to see him cry, even if Arthur was just blinking quickly, refusing to let himself cry.

Arthur was doing his best to hide it but Alfred knew. "It's ok to cry, Art…" Alfred said softly, holding him close in a comforting hug and let Arthur hide his face in Alfred's chest. "I know it's hard but you're strong. You're the strongest person I know and I'll help you, ok?"

Arthur's soft sniffling slowly stopped. "But I can't-"

"Whatever it is, yes you can. I'll help you with homework. I'll read the question, you give me the answer and I'll write it. As for online, we can do the same thing. I read the response, you tell me your reply and I send it. You can still read by learning braille. It's going to be ok, I promise… And I'll be with you every step of the way."

Arthur nodded a bit. "Maybe if I just listen really carefully to the teachers and for tests I can whisper the answer to the teacher and they write it down?"

Alfred smiled a bit even though Alfred couldn't see it. "That's the spirit. Maybe you could stay at my house whenever your mom goes out of town?"

Arthur was often left alone at home since his mom took business trips quite often and his dad left a long time ago and wasn't coming back. Luckily, Alfred's parents loved Arthur and had whole heartedly welcomed him into the family.

"My family won't mind. Mathew's online 24/7 and doesn't come out of his room much. You won't even notice him."

Arthur was very independent, barely relying on his mom. He frowned slightly at the thought of not being able to take care of himself.

"Alright… Could we ask the teachers to change our schedules so we're together? I know where my classrooms are but… The halls are crowded and I get tripped as it is…"

"No problem. And even if they don't let us, I'll still get you to class. I don't care if I'm late."

A small smile appeared on Arthur's face and he looked at the wall, making Alfred tilt his chin a bit so he was looking at the American. Arthur blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'll learn how to tell where people faces are soon enough.'

"That's alright. I'll help you to practice doing those things, ok?"

"Thank you, Al. You really are the best friend ever."

Alfred smiled, hugging him. "No, you are."

The nurse came in. "How are you feeling, Arthur?"

Arthur tensed slightly and pulled back enough to mouth 'please don't tell her.'

Alfred frowned a bit. "He said he's doing just fine."

The nurse came over and injected something into Arthur's IV. "It's pain medicine. He'll be tired soon." She explained, leaving the room.

Arthur had already visibly relaxed and was leaning against Alfred. "Wh-What did she do to me?" He asked, trying to keep his unseeing eyes open.

"Shhh, just relax. It's just pain medicine. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Alfred soothed, gently brushing Arthur's bangs aside.

Arthur's eyes fluttered shut and his breathing eventually evened out.

Alfred smiled softly at seeing him look so peaceful. "It's ok, you're safe now…"

* * *

About two weeks later, Arthur was being let out of the hospital. Alfred had come to see him every day, even if he was a bit late sometimes due to practices.

Arthur was being checked out and such. It all went fine till his eyes were checked.

"Arthur… Can you see…?" The doctor asked.

Arthur hesitated, not wanting to say yes or no. "N-no… I can't see anything…"

Alfred's mother looked at her son, giving him an 'I know you knew! Why didn't you tell me?!' look.

Arthur's mom was out of town and wouldn't be back for maybe a month but possibly longer, so Arthur was staying with the Jones's.

After a few minutes of looking at Arthur's eyes with a little light, the doctor sighed and looked at Alfred and his mom. "Arthur has retinal detachment. When he took that blow to the head, it detached the retina in the back of his eyes. He was more likely to receive this because of his high myopia. or nearsightedness." He explained at Alfred and Mrs. Jones's confused looks. "Arthur, do you ever wear your glasses?" Arthur shook his head. "I sometimes wear contacts. Sometimes I just ignore it..." The doctor shook his head. "Well, we could have done surgery earlier but it's too late now. Arthur is legally blind."

Arthur stared down at his hands, as did Alfred. Mrs. Jones quickly hugged Arthur, making him jump, and tried to hold back her tears since Arthur was like a son to her. "Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry!"

Arthur mustered up a weak smile. "It's not your fault. I'll be fine…"

Mrs. Jones was a true Southern woman complete with manners and excellent cooking skills. However, she tended to be a tad over emotional and could get into other people's business. She did have good intentions though, wanting to help. She let go of Arthur, sniffling a bit.

"I will write him a note. He may want to quit his current school and go to one for blinds." The doctor suggested.

"No!" Alfred and Arthur said at the same time, both looking up.

"I am _not _an invalid just because I can't see. I can continue with my life." Arthur said in a determined tone.

"I'll help him. He's strong. He's going to be able to do this." Alfred said, smiling a bit.

The doctor nodded and handed Mrs. Jones some pills. "These will help with the healing and pain. They may or may not cause drowsiness. Arthur needs to take one every afternoon."

Soon, they left the hospital to go get things from Arthur's house. The drive was fairly quiet, as no one knew what to say. At the house, Alfred helped Arthur out and into the house, telling him when to step up for stairs or when there was a piece of furniture in the way.

Arthur knew the layout of his house of course but he was quite discombobulated at not being able to see.

Soon, Arthur was sitting on the bed and telling Alfred what to pack. While in the closet, Alfred came across a pair of reflective sunglasses. "Here, put these on." He said, sliding them onto his nose.

Arthur cracked a small smile, adjusting them. "They fit. Thank you."

They eventually got back to Alfred's house and Alfred helped Arthur put things away by guiding him. Once they finished, Alfred sat down on the bed but Arthur hesitated.

"Al? I'm still bloody…" Arthur was indeed still in the clothes he had been hurt in, as he had been in a hospital gown for two weeks and didn't have anything to change into when they went home.

"Do you want me to help you change or…"

Arthur blushed, looking at the ground. "No… Can you pick out some clothes though?"

Alfred stood and quickly picked out some PJ's since they wouldn't be going anywhere. Arthur took the blue cotton pants, loose fitting grey shirt and boxers, and Alfred left the room, standing outside the door.

A few minutes later, he heard a thud. "Arthur? Are you ok?" Alfred asked, knocking.

"I'm ok…" Arthur's muffled mumble came from inside.

"I'm coming in, ok?" Alfred opened the door to find Arthur siting on the ground with a hand over the back of his head, clad in boxers. He kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Arthur sighed softly. "I wanted to put my dirty clothes in the basket but I ran into this…" Arthur gestured to the wall. "The jolt hurt the gash but I'm fine…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry, Art. I'll help you get dressed, ok?"

Arthur blushed, looking away and crossing his arms. "I can get dressed myself. I'm not completely helpless."

"Alright but do you need me to help at all? We are both guys after all." Alfred said, unwilling to leave him alone.

"Alfred, we may be best friends but I don't want you to see me naked." Arthur said

"Ok, you prude. Can I help you if I don't look when you're putting on underwear?"

Arthur was still blushing but nodded a bit. "Fine… But _don't look._"

Alfred nodded and picked up Arthur's clean boxers, closing his eyes.

Arthur changed quickly, managing to get them on correctly and not on backwards or anything. "I'm done…"

Alfred opened his eyes and helped Arthur so that he didn't put on his clothes inside out and made sure that they were on the right way. "So what should we do now?"

"I know it's only noon but I'm exhausted from the medicine."

Alfred nodded a bit even though Arthur couldn't see. "That's alright. I can go-"He said, starting to leave.

"Wait, no." Arthur reached out to grab his wrist but ended up grabbing his elbow instead. "Could you, could you stay with me? I hate waking up and not being able to see the room around me. I feel better with you since I know you won't let anything happen to me…"

Alfred smiled a bit. "Sure. I'm picking you up now." Alfred said, picking the Brit up bridal style and setting him on the bed.

Arthur pulled up the covers and nuzzled into the pillow.

"I'll be right back, ok?" Alfred said and left, coming back quickly once he had changed into PJ's. He climbed under the covers and gently brought Arthur into his arms.

Arthur snuggled closer so his head was resting comfortably on Alfred's chest.

Alfred fell asleep rather quickly even though he wasn't that tired. Arthur's eyes remained open but wishing he could see something other than the blackness that he had grown accustomed to.

A few tears rolled down his face before he realized he was crying silently. He quickly wiped his tears and closed his eyes, coming as close to Alfred as he could and feeling better when Alfred's arms tightened their protective hold in his sleep. Arthur fell asleep soon after that, feeling much safer in Alfred's arms than he had during the first two weeks of blackness.

* * *

**A.N. ** Wow guys, 19 followers and three reviews in the first two days OwO Thank you so much! I already have the next two chapters of this written, I just need to type them. Sorry for the hold up on War before Love. I'll try to start writing the next chapter tomorrow but to be honest I don't have the whole thing planned out like I do for this one. I'm not going to give up on it though! Please review! Thank you guys!

Next chapters coming soon! Just need to type it.

High myopia - near sightedness


	3. School, who wants it?

**A.N. **I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER. School has been a pain and copying these from notebook to computer takes a while. Anyway, here's chapter 3 finally up!

* * *

It was Monday. After helping Arthur get dressed and eat a quick breakfast, Alfred grabbed their things and ran out the door with Arthur's hand in his. He drove them to school and went to the office before going to their lockers.

They had a note from the doctor that stated that Arthur was indeed legally blind and not faking it. The lady in the front office, Mrs. Farris, sent out an email to their teachers and changed Alfred's schedule to match Arthurs.

Their first class was English. Alfred led Arthur through the halls after getting their books. Arthur kept a death grip on Alfred's hand, practically cutting off circulation.

Arthur had paled the minute they stepped into the extremely crowded hallway and Alfred didn't blame him. Just the noise alone was overwhelming and Alfred would hate to have to go through all those people without sight.

It didn't help that people were insistent on trying to trip the Brit. Now this was normal and Arthur was used to it but it only made this all the more terrifying. Alfred caught him every time he was tripped, shoved or pulled though.

He almost lost his grip on Alfred a few times since Alfred was trying to get out of the hall quickly but Arthur wanted to go slow in fear of tripping.

There were too many voices coming at the Brit at once and the fact that he still had a stitched lip and the worst of the bruises were faint but there only made people laugh at him. Arthur may be blind but that didn't stop him from hearing the jeers of 'he had it coming' and 'only makes him look creepier…'

They managed to get to the classroom and stopped outside now that they were in a not very crowded place. "Hey, it's ok. I won't let go of your hands and I'm here, alright?" Alfred said, noticing that Arthur was trembling badly.

The Brit shakily nodded.

They went inside that room and the teacher immediately came over. "Arthur." Mr. Woodhouse said in a stern tone. Arthur stepped a tiny bit closer to Alfred and nodded. "Yes sir?"

Now Mr. Woodhouse didn't like Arthur. At all. It was fairly obvious even though Arthur always had good grades and participated in class.

"I see that you're blind now. Because you have chosen to stay here rather than go to one for… people with your disability, I expect you to keep up in my class."

Arthur nodded, pushing up his sunglasses, which had slipped down in the hall. "I'll do my best, sir."

"No. You will not simply _try_, you will _succeed_. And take off those silly glasses." Mr. Woodhouse said.

"But Sir, my eyes-"Arthur started.

"I don't care. They are against school rules. Take them off."

Arthur hesitated before taking off the glasses. The whole class was watching the three up front and Arthur stared at the ground, unwilling to show everyone his blurred, milky eyes.

"You may sit." The teacher said with a curt nod, going to his own desk.

Alfred led him to their desks, Arthur keeping his eyes shut. Alfred ran his thumb over Arthur's knuckles as a silent 'I'm sorry. It'll be ok.'

They sat down with Arthur in front of Alfred and the teacher started lecturing. Arthur listened intently and Alfred took as many notes as possible since he didn't want to hold Arthur back just because he missed something in class.

Soon though, the girl next to Alfred passed him a note.

/ Whut happened 2 A? :/ /

Alfred glanced at the girl. She had ultra-bleached blonde hair, too much makeup and was wearing a tight, pink tank top paired with skinny jeans. Alfred recognized her as a rather annoying cheerleader who hated Arthur.

/ none of your business. Please leave him alone. /

Alfred decided to humor her and replied, handing her the note. She gave him an annoyed look. Since her boyfriend was one of the people that hurt Arthur, she clearly thought that she deserved to know what had happened. Those boys had all been expelled and clearly hadn't explained to her what they did before leaving.

/Come ooon… Just tell me Alfie/

The girl ((Alfred seemed to recall her name being… something that started with an M…) subtly slid the note back onto his notebook with a practiced ease.

Alfred read it and rolled his eyes, his normal patience quickly running out with her.

/ No. Please don't call me Alfie. /

Alfred was getting fed up, although normally quite patient.

/ Ugh fine but y won't u tell me? /

Alfred rolled his eyes and crammed the unanswered paper into his back pack.

"Arthur, why don't you have your homework?" Mr. Woodhouse was going around the class and collecting the assignment from yesterday.

"I was in the hospital and-" Arthur stared down at his desk since there was no point in looking up.

"Excuses, excuses! Why couldn't Alfred help you? You two seem pretty chummy… I want it all in by Friday." The teacher snapped. "Remember Arthur, you chose to stay at this school rather than go to one for invalids so keep up!"

Alfred noticed how Arthur's teeth had a tight hold on his bottom lip. He was clearly fighting against saying something that would get him in trouble.

The bell finally rang and Alfred crammed his things into his backpack, grabbed Arthurs hand once the Brit had stood and left the classroom. He went quickly but made sure that Arthur was ok at going that pace.

"Just because I can't see, I'm slacking?! I didn't choose to be beaten up by those assholes!" Arthur said indignantly, sliding his sunglasses back on.

"I know. Let's prove to him how strong you are, ok?" Alfred said, squeezing his hand.

Arthur nodded. "At least Mrs. Talin is nice…"

Mrs. Talin was their second period Science teacher. She was a sweet lady of about 55 with dark hair and a fair complexion. She always wore far too much lipstick though… Today her lips were the color of a fire engine as the boys walked in.

"Alfred! Arthur! Poor dear, I got the email. It's alright if you get homework in later that the other, I understand."

Arthur smiled a bit, staring at the ground. Arthur preferred looking at the ground when talking to people, especially women, for fear of missing their face and looking as if he was staring at their breasts. It was far less embarrassing to have an un-seeing staring contest with the ground.

"That's alright, miss. Alfred is helping me with everything."

The teacher gave a large, very red smile. "There's a good boy, helping your friend. Now get to your seats, you two."

The rest of the day went fairly well, as most of the teachers were understanding of his new disability.

By the end of the day, Arthur was absolutely exhausted from everything that had happened. Along with the medicine, going through the halls and lunch had been a scary, tiring experience. Arthur had mostly grown accustomed to not being able to see but not being able to see in a hallway crowded with people and constantly being tripped was terrifying. Alfred caught him every time he was shoved, pushed or tripped over a backpack though.

Unfortunately, they both had quite a bit of homework to do. The drive to Alfred's house was in silence, Arthur kept his head against the window, trying not to fall asleep.

The usual conversation came up when they ate dinner with Alfred's family though…

"Arthur, honey! We should go to the doctor that's in the other town! Maybe he'll have something to fix your eyes that these doctors missed." Alfred's mom would suggest enthusiastically.

"No, thank you." Arthur would quietly reply, continuing to eat his soup.

Alfred knew that it hurt Arthur to talk about what couldn't be fixed. He would motion for his mom to stop and she would bite her lip and nod, getting the message.

After dinner, the two went into the living room to work and quickly got into a system of answering questions.

He would answer the question on his paper, ask Arthur the question, then write down Arthur's answer on the others paper.

This went quite well and, by the end, it was about 7 when they finished all of Arthur's make up homework.

Arthur leaned his head on Alfred's shoulder, nearly falling asleep right there. "Can you take me upstairs?" Arthur mumbled. Alfred picked up the Brit and carried him upstairs. Normally, Arthur preferred to walk but now he just rested his head on Alfred's chest and let himself be carried.

After Alfred helped him change and get into bed, Arthur fell asleep the second he laid down.

Alfred knew Arthur hated waking up, possibly alone and in total darkness, so he changed and came back into the guest room, laptop in hand. He sat next to the sleeping Brit and went online.

Normally, he liked to listen to music while online but now the silence was comfortable. Arthur's even, steady breathing and occasional mumbling was comforting. He was so relieved and grateful that Arthur was even alive.

Alfred put away his computer around 10 and laid down, sliding an arm around Arthur and causing him so snuggle closer in his sleep.

Alfred watched Arthurs sleeping face for a few minutes, swiping his bangs to the side with a feather light touch. Alfred was quickly lost in his own thoughts, most of them about Arthur. He looked so peaceful for the first time in a while… The stitch in his lip and barely there bruises mocked Alfred. "You couldn't save him. He could have died because you weren't there to help him. Now he's blind."

Alfred had always blamed himself when things like Arthur being beat by the team happened but now he felt horrible and so guilty. If he had just said something to the nurses….

As Alfred thought about the sleeping boy next to him, his thoughts scared him a bit. Especially one where his brain told him that Arthur's face was only an inch or two away and it would be so easy for Alfred to just kiss him. It would be so easy and Arthur would never know.

He couldn't fall in love with his best friend and he most definitely couldn't kiss him! What had caused this anyway?!

Maybe the way they had slept together lately? Maybe it was how he felt better with Arthur under his arm? The way he felt so protective of him? Arthur's smile never failed to make his heart flutter as well…

Alfred knew that Arthur was gay and he himself had considered dating men but women were good too. He didn't care which gender.

One sleepless hour later, Alfred had come to terms with it.

He was really and truly falling for his best friend, Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
